Asking For A Christmas Miracle
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been divorced for about five years now and it's been on their ten year old Emily who's struggling with fact that her parents are no longer together. Chloe's dating someone new and Beca's trying to put her life back together but with a little Christmas magic, will it be enough for them to get back together? Or will drastic measures need to be taken? Intersex Beca


Asking For A Christmas Miracle

* * *

Christmastime has always been the hardest in the Beale-Mitchell house as it used to be filled with laughter and the smell of Christmas cookies and spending time with my now ex wife and my daughter Emily. Because of a mistake that I made, I ruined everything and my daughter has to spend the holiday in two separate households as this year she's spending it with her mother and her boyfriend Chicago and to be honest, I hate the guy. He's been trying to play Daddy Dearest with Emily and I know that she doesn't like him too much as she's putting on a brave face for Chloe but why can't she see that how miserable is.

As much as I hate what I put my family through but it doesn't mean that I don't still love my wife even though there's no place left in her heart as I resided myself to living in a two bedroom apartment alone. I should've been home more, I should've more time for my family, I should've cut back on the hours at the studio and I shouldn't have put a stop the flirty assistant's advances but I didn't. I didn't even know that she was even flirting with me until it was too late and she had tried to shove her down my throat or her hand down my pants. It was that moment that the former Bella captain had decided that she wanted to surprise me with lunch and finding me in a compromising position with this girl that I'm not even remotely interested and it was in that moment that it was over.

Chloe had her lawyer draw up the divorce papers with her signature at the bottom and I had tried to tell her that it wasn't what it looked but when she looked me in the eyes that she didn't believe me as it's the worst feeling in the world. I signed the paper because I don't why but I regret not fighting more to save our family but one victory in all of this is that the former Bella captain didn't want to keep Emily from me. It been five years since the divorce but it feels like an eternity as I decided to take a break from music, using it to spend more time with my daughter as it seems Chloe flushed with out me around as she had gotten a promotion at the school that our daughter as the head of the music department.

Emily has been keeping me updated with her other mother as three years after our split, the redhead had decided that she was ready to start dating and had met the military douche at some speed dating thing. The guy's in the army with a few medals on his jacket and right away I didn't like him because he just seems too squeak clean as everything I have to pick up Em from Chloe's place, he's there to attempt small talk with me. To be honest, Chicago's not the brightest crayon in the box as I spend most of the time giving him sarcastic answers that he never picks up on but what I hate most about this guy always has his hand all over my ex wife but she kisses him when I'm around.

I could never bring myself to date someone else because I don't want nobody else, yeah sure there have been a few one night stands here and there or the occasional hookup but there's no one that I would be able love like I did with the music director. Aubrey heard what happened between us, she went on the warpath and about ready to rip my head off then sacrifice me to the wolves as I was ready to let her do it too but Stacie step in, explaining my side of the story. The lawyer was still pissed at me for so blind and not putting that slutty home-wrecker in her place and I regret not firing her a whole sooner but I had already lost my wife as I tried to piece my life back together.

I had never thought that I would end up like my parents… well not exactly like my parents since me and Chloe don't hate each others' guts or fighting every time we're in a room together for more than five minutes. We're good co-parents but I don't just want to co-parent our ten year old together, I want what we had before all these back but the last thing that I want to do is mess up her relationship with the military douche. As much as I would hate to admit it, he makes her happy and her bright smile is back where it belongs. Chloe looks at him the way that she used to look at me and it hurts seeing like that while finding out that I haven't making music anymore, she brought it upon herself to find out why.

I tried to deflect and evade the conversation as much as possible but the music director being who she is and she was relentless with finding out the truth, leading me to spill that the reason why I hadn't made any new music was because my heart wasn't in it anymore. I have tried countless times to write songs or make tracks but nothing was ever good enough but the more importantly I didn't have the inspiration to write remotely good but it doesn't mean that I haven't working at it. Jesse had been paying to listen and give feedback on his scores for big block buster movies before turning them in and I made enough pay the bills to keep a roof over my head and Emily's when she's at my place.

The composer has been a great friend over the last few years even when he's forcing me to watch hours of movies although I'll never tell him that I actually enjoy the Breakfast club. Christmas is basically tomorrow and I got all of Emily's presents wrapped although she's gonna be at her Mom's this week but I don't want her to have to wait until next week to unwrap them so I'm just gonna them off at Chloe then be on my way. When I was a kid I enjoy waking up to open up my present and the magic that came with the holiday before than anything spend time with my parents who loved each other… until they just didn't.

They would constant argue and yell at each other until they couldn't stand to be around each other and my Dad walked out on us, never to be seen until he comes back into my life on my high school graduation. The holiday lost its magic the day that he left and I had written tons of letters asking, pleading to make my parents to love each other again but as I got older, I knew that it was pointless to ask an entity for something that was going to happen. When I met Chloe with her love for the Christmas season and soon after we had gotten together, she ignited the old love that I used to have for the holiday as she would drag me to her childhood home to spend it with the Beales.

They embraced me like I was one of their own and Mrs. Beale became more of a mother than my own who barely remembered that she had a daughter that needed her love and guidance. I pulled up into the driveway before killing the engine, carrying the presents up the front porch before knocking on the door and having it suddenly pulled out suddenly as a red blur jumps me. I didn't realize that my ex wife was crying until the wetness started seeping into my shirt and she was talking too fast for me to understand what she was trying to tell me as I hold her until she finally calm down to tell me what's wrong.

"She's-She's gone, Becs" Chloe said tear-eyed.

"Who's gone? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I was finishing up, cooking dinner and went to go check on Emily but when I walked into her room. It was empty with a note saying that she was running away" Chloe sobs.

It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by someone wearing combat boots as I tell Chloe stay in the house if Emily decides to come back on her own and I was going out to search for her. I called up Jesse and I told him the situation as I barely got the question out of my mouth before he rushes out door to help search my daughter as I know that the composer and my kid have gotten really close over the years with their share love of corny movies. I know that Jesse love Emily like she was his own daughter as he more often than took her to amusement parks, to the movies or go to the lake for their yearly fishing trip and I knew that I could depend on him.

I drove all over town and asking a bunch of people if they have seen Emily but no such luck as I spent hours searching for my ten year old as I was starting to fear the worse. Around maybe almost one in the morning was when I had gotten a call from Stacie telling me that Emily had shown up her and Aubrey's place twenty minutes with a backpack on her back. I'm pretty sure that I broke several traffic laws on the way to the leggy brunette's place but damn those laws because I need to make sure that my daughter's okay as I pulled up into their driveway within ten minutes.

I ran up two flight of stairs, pounding on the door and have the lawyer open the door as well as telling me to hush because the child has fallen asleep on their couch not long away and I could see her from the doorway. I scooped her into my arm, kissing the top of her head as the tear rolled my eyes because I couldn't be any happier than holding my kid in my arms, safe and sound with a single scratch on her. I don't know what the hell was going on inside of her head but I thank Aubrey and Stacie for calling me and called Jesse to tell that I'm on my way home with my daughter.

"Mom?" Emily asked sleepily.

"Hey kiddo, you scared me and your Mama's half to death" I said frowning. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten seriously hurt or worse"

"I'm-I'm sorry but I wanted you and Mama to get back together. I hate having two addresses! I hate that the kids teasing me for having divorced parents! I hate that Mama's with someone that's not you! Why can't things do back to the way they used to be?!" Emily sobs.

I didn't know that Emily felt this way and I hate that she's feeling like she couldn't talk to us or feel like running away was her only option as I stopped the car, reaching over to reach my arms around her small form. I gently rocked her back and forth, rubbing my hand up and down her back until her sobs quiet down, wiping her tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

"Next time you feeling stressed out or sad or anything, I want you to talk to one of us. I don't want you to think that running away will solve your problems. I promise you that you're the most important thing our lives and anything or anyone will ever change that" I sad kissing her forehead.

"P-Promise?" Emily asked teary-eyed.

"Promise, cross my heart" I said making a cross over my heart. "Ready to go home?"

Emily nodded as I drove back to Chloe's place who was burning a hole in the carpet when we walked in and pulled our daughter into a tight embrace as she was too relieved to actually ground her. The music director sends up to bed because it was way past her bedtime as I run my hand through my hand before turning to go back to my apartment when something grabs my hand. I turned to look at Chloe with a raised eyebrow and before I could ask what was the matter, she crashes her lips against my own while cupping me through my skinny jeans, groaning as my ex wife rubs me deliciously. I feel myself hardening under her touch before being pushed onto the couch as the music director straddles my hips, unfastening my pants and pushing them down along with my boxers down my legs.

"C-Chloe, w-what are you d-doing?" I said breathing heavily.

"I need you Beca, I need you inside of me" Chloe said placing butterflies along my jaw.

"What about Chicago?" I asked while she removes her pajama bottoms and panties.

"Broke up with two weeks ago-Fuuuuuuuuuck Beca, you're so big" Chloe said impaling her on my cock. "You fill me so good"

I couldn't think about anything else than the warm and wet heat engulf as I rip Chloe's button down shirt open as the buttons fly every which way, revealing a pair of prefect breasts to me and two rosy nipple that I take into my mouth. The music director moans, wrapping her arms around my neck while moving her hip along my length and in circle as I slip my hand between our bodies to rub tight little circles on her clit.

"Tell me that I'm better than Chicago, Chloe! Tell. Me. That. I'm. Fucking. Better!" I said punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"You're better. God, you're so much fuckin better! You feel me up so much better and so much bigger. I'm-I'm gonna-Beca!" Chloe screams.

She was tight that it feels choking my dick, milking me for everything that I had but I'm still hard as I carry the music director up to her room; screwing and making love to her until the sun started to come. I rolled onto the other side of bed, completely spent as Chloe rests her head on my shoulder and her arm on my stomach.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah, what does this mean? Are we back together or is this just in the heat of the moment?" I asked biting my lips.

"Don't know Becs and the last thing that I want to do is confuse Emily into thinking that we're getting back together" Chloe said drawing shapes on my hip.

"Oh… okay" I said trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "I-I… I better go"

"Beca, I said that I don't want to confuse our daughter as we have a lot unresolved issues" Chloe said holding me in place. "But if you're willing to work them out with me and work on us then we'll see where we go from there. Do you think can do that?"

"I think that I can because I want my family back" I said kissing the top of her head.

"As do I" Chloe said kissing my cheek.

We fell asleep for about an hour before Emily wakes up to open presents then disappears into the living and I groan loudly as I rolled out of bed, throwing on Chloe's old Barden sweatshirt and a pair of loose shorts. I turned to see the music director staring at me with lust filled eyes and a sexy smirk on her lips.

"You look good in my clothes"

"Come on Beale, if we don't get out there, a certain ten year old will come get us but if you're a good girl" I said winking.

"Did it work?"

* * *

"Like a charm, Uncle Jesse. I told you that it would cause they were cuddled up in Mama's bed" Emily said grinning.

"Yeah, you did. I knew that watching all movies would come in handy one" Jesse said chuckling.

"We can't tell them that we set up or I'll never have another Christmas ever again"

"Don't worry kiddo, I won't tell if you don't"

"Asking for a miracle is a lot of work but never send a adult to a kid's job"

* * *

The End


End file.
